


One Last Gift

by InkyHorror



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyHorror/pseuds/InkyHorror
Summary: MC has one last gift for Mammon before his birthday is over.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	One Last Gift

The celebration ran long into the night. So long, in fact, that most of the party-goers had long since checked out. The Purgatory Hall residents had been the first to go, Simeon carrying a sleeping Luke in his arms with Solomon following close behind. Some time later Lucifer had retreated into his study with Diavolo and Barbatos, leaving his younger brothers to their own devices. After that the party made its way to the living room where Leviathan had set up his gaming systems for a family video game tournament. One by one the brothers fell, either too tired or too drunk to continue playing, finding comfort in one another's presence and succumbing to the siren song of sleep. Now it was just you and Mammon. After suffering yet another loss in Devilkart you finally decide that it’s time to throw in the towel. 

“Alright. I give up. You win, Mammon. The new reigning Devilkart champion. Congratulations on kicking all of our asses.” You sigh and lean back into the couch cushions. Out of the corner of your eye you see Mammon smile triumphantly. 

“Yeah, I’m the best aren’t I?” He straightens up and puffs out his chest in a show of pride. You let out a yawn and pat his arm supportively. Mammon looks around, wanting to celebrate his victory with everyone, only to realize that his brothers have long since fallen asleep. He takes out his D.D.D. and checks the time. “Wow, I guess it’s gotten pretty late.”

“Yup,” you yawn once more, “What do you say, Handsome? Think we should turn in for the night?” With great effort you stand and stretch, the tension in your muscles feels amazing after so many hours of inactivity. Mammon quickly jumps to his feet and moves to stand in front of you. 

“Hey, uh, can I ask you something?” You look at him and raise an eyebrow. “I, um... I was wondering if you… I mean you don’t have to but I was thinking that, uh…um...” He sputters and falls silent as a pink tinge colors his cheeks. You smirk, knowing full well what he wants to ask and knowing he has too much pride to say it outright. On any other day you would let him flounder for a bit, enjoying the internal conflict between his need to seem ‘cool’ and his desire to express his feelings. Today is a special day, however, so you show him mercy. 

“Mammon, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?” A moment of stunned silence. Then his face lights up.

“Y-yeah! That sounds great! I mean, it’s The Great Mammon's Birthday after all, of course you’d want to spend more time with me!” You chuckle and reach for his hand, interlacing your fingers and watching as his face contorts in confusion.

“Wha-“

“So I don’t get lost.”

“Get lost? On the way to my room?” His face turns a few shades redder. You shrug.

“If it bothers you I can-“

“No! It's fine! I’m supposed to be looking after you right? Don’t want you to get lost.” He squeezes your hand tight, seemingly afraid that you will change your mind. He leads the way up the staircase and towards his bedroom. Once inside he closes the door behind you and quickly locks the deadbolt. After being interrupted so many times by his brothers every time the two of you started to get close he had taken up the habit of locking the door whenever the two of you were alone. Not that it accomplished much. Once they realized the door was locked his siblings would redouble their efforts, yelling and knocking until Mammon relented and opened the door. This time is different though. With the whole house asleep and the two of you safely tucked away in his bedroom the full force of your exhaustion hits you all at once. It had been a long day and the bed looks so warm and inviting. Without warning you start to undress.

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Mammon stares wide eyed as you pull your shirt over your head.

“Getting ready for bed? What, do you wear your day clothes to sleep?”

` ”Wha- No? But you gotta warn a guy before you just start taking your clothes off! Jeez!” He makes a point to turn away from you to give you some privacy, though you catch him watching you out of the corner of his eye as you strip down to your underwear and make your way over to his bed. On the way you pick up one of the shirts from the ‘clean clothes’ pile on the chair next to his closet and slip it on, his shirts are so comfortable that you cannot help but borrow one occasionally. You flop unceremoniously into the mattress and bury your face in his pillows. Everything in Mammon's room is luxurious and the bedding is no exception. The mattress is the expensive form-fitting kind that envelops you in its comforting embrace while the fine silk sheets feel like sleeping on clouds. Mammon chuckles as you practically melt into his bed. After a few moments you feel the mattress shift as he lays down next to you. He tugs lightly at your arm and you happily shuffle closer. You bury your face in his chest and sigh with a smile.

“Did you have a fun birthday?” Your question is muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

“Yeah, It was one of the best I’ve had in a long while. I’m… I’m glad I got to spend today with you.” You hum and snuggle closer to him.

“Oh! Hang on I almost forgot, I have one last gift for you!” You surprise Mammon as you jolt up in bed, a devilish grin on your face. You throw your leg over him and sit straddling his waist, your hands on either side of his head holding you inches from his now scarlet face. 

“Wha- what are you doing?” He brings his hands up to your sides before catching himself just shy of touching you. He looks nervous, unsure of how he should proceed. 

“Mammon…” Your voice is low. He swallows audibly.

“Y-yeah?” You press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thank you” You kiss his cheek. “Thank you for watching over me.” You kiss his other cheek. “For being the most genuine,” his jaw, “caring,” the corner of his lips, “and amazing guardian a human could ever ask for,” the tip of his nose. “I’m thankful everyday that I have you in my life. Happy Birthday, Mammon. I love you with all my heart.” You bring your lips close to his, feeling the soft pull of air as he gasps. “May I?” You have barely finished asking before he closes the distance. He moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you flush against him. Mammon grabs fistfuls of your shirt, unwilling to let you go even for a second as you continue to kiss for what feels like an eternity. Finally you break for air. Breathless you stare into each others eyes and notice tears welling up. You smile gently and press your forehead against his.

“Sorry, was that too much?” He shakes his head vigorously.

“No... Please, keep going…” You chuckle. It is unlike him to be so open with what he wants. You continue to shower him with praise, all the while peppering his face and neck with feathery kisses, until you both fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
